


Want You to Stay

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Season 3 missing scenes, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Snowells Week Day 3 - Season 3 Missing Scenes. Partial AU of season 3 where Harry/Caitlin get together early in the season, but also follows canon and fills in/changes some missing scenes.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Want You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Covers episodes 3 (Magenta) and 4 (New Rogues) of season 3. Title from "Stay" by Rihanna.

“My fear... my guilt... has kept both of us back for far too long. You know you've always been my hero. But now it’s time to let you be one for everyone else.” Harry told his daughter as she held the new suit Cisco had made for her.

“Thank you.” Jesse smiled warmly, hugging him. Harry revelled in the warmth in his arms, nostalgia hitting him as he remembered holding her shortly after she was born. “You’ve always been my hero too. I think it was good for us to come back here. Both of us.” He just stared at her, confused. “Dad, you’ve been lowkey flirting with Caitlin all day. And she’s definitely given it back.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re adorable, really.” Jesse chuckled. “Why don’t you just talk to her? Ask her out for dinner? Or coffee even.”

“Hold up. You’re not making any sense.” He scrunched his eyes. “Caitlin?  _ Snow!?  _ Why would I--”

“Dad, seriously. You two are not subtle at all. You like her, like a lot.” His daughter said.

Harry’s jaw hung open and he scratched his head. “But how--”

She tilted her head, her smile growing sad. “I may not have any of my own memories of mom, but I’ve seen the old family videos - your wedding. You and mom bickered, all the time. Especially when you were working together. And you called her by her maiden name, too. Even after you got married. Just like you call Caitlin ‘Snow.’”

“Oh. Um-- Really?! I didn’t even . . .” Harry trailed off.

“Go, talk to her.” Jesse stood up, holding the box of her new costume. “Apologize for being such a jerk today. Cuz she did not have to talk to me like she did, but she did that for you. Even though she didn’t know what to say, and it actually kinda seemed like she was uncomfortable doing it.” 

“I didn’t--” Harry stopped, his brows creasing.

“Oh I know you didn’t. But I’m sure you’ll find some way to make it up to her.” She scrunched her face. “Gross, I cannot believe I just said that. Sooo not getting that image out of my head anytime soon . . .” She took off running, coming back dressed in the costume. “Dude, this is awesome!” And with that, sped off out of the room. 

Harry stared off into the distance, scratching his head again. Snow? And him? Could it be possible? He knew for himself, he’d always found her more than attractive since the moment he met her. But it was her brain, her heart . . . Getting to know those parts of her was what really had piqued his interest in her.

He’d been planning on Jesse and him going back to Earth 2 soon, though, to get back to their lives. But Caitlin was here, on Earth 1 . . . 

“Hey, Harry.” 

His eyes shot up in surprise. “Snow.”

The young doctor regarded him quizzically. “Jesse popped by the cortex - I think I need to add more paper weights to the grocery list, really though - and said you needed me down here. Had something to ask me? Harry, are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“No, nothing’s wrong.” He laughed nervously. “My Jesse, such a jokester that one.”

Caitlin squinted her eyes at him. “You’re acting very strange. All day even, something’s - different.”

“I’m . . .” He trailed off, thinking about Jesse’s words to him. “Right, yes. Say, Snow, you in the mood for some coffee?” 

~*~

Barely a few hours later, the two were leaving Jitters together. Caitlin hugged his arm with both of hers, leaning her head on his shoulders and smiling contently. Harry walked with one hand in his pocket, and the other at his side as she held onto it. 

He’d more than apologized for being so gruff all day. And she’d too admitted she’d gotten a little more heated about it than she should have. They'd talked it out, realized they both had feelings for each other, since long before Barry had created Flashpoint. Thank god that hadn't been one of the things that changed.

The kiss happened before either of them realized it, their hands entwined together over the table. Later on, neither would be able to say who initiated first, as it felt just as natural as breathing. And they only broke apart, blushing, when the waitress brought them their coffee. 

Harry confessed to her that after she trained a little more at Star Labs, he wanted to take Jesse back to Earth 2, where she could learn to use her powers more and get back to her life and friends. They agreed to take it one step at a time, and keep things between them for now before letting the team know. And he would only take Jesse back to Earth 2 for a while, but then he would come back and they'd resume what they'd begun exploring between them. 

Neither one wanted to part, to be away from the other, but Caitlin knew how important his daughter was to him and it only made her feel more strongly for him. The next couple of weeks were spent getting to know each other more than they already did before, discussing their pasts and hopes for the future. They decided for now to wait for most of the physical part of their relationship, for after he returned. 

~*~ 

Then one of Dr. Alchemy’s metas was killed in his prison cell, and Harry decided it was time to return to Earth 2. Caitlin could tell that Jesse didn’t really want to go yet (mostly to spend time with Wally), and Harry had already confessed as much to her even if he knew it was time. She would miss them both, but it wouldn’t be for long.

Jesse took off with Wally with her speed when Harry agreed to a few more days on Earth 1, and Caitlin could see Harry’s anxiety rise.

“No touching! Not what I meant by staying longer!” Harry shouted after them. Iris announced she had to get to work, and while she and Barry said their cutesy goodbyes Caitlin’s eyes were on Harry. 

“Hey, Harry. Are you really sure you have to leave?” Caitlin asked him - as she had multiple times when they were alone. Her voice carried only a tinge of the pout she usually laid on him, a tease of the kisses that usually followed.

Harry’s eye twinkling at her told her he knew exactly what she was doing. “Just a lot I still have to fix on my Earth.”

“Yeah, but you know it's more fun when you're here helping us fix stuff on our Earth.” Cisco smirked, and Caitlin watched him and Barry in amusement knowing they were completely missing the secret playful subtext between the couple.

Barry nodded. “He is right. It hasn't been the same without you.” 

But Harry ignored them completely, focusing on the computer in front of him.

Caitlin nudged his calf with the pointed toe of her heel. “The team doesn't feel complete without Harrison Wells.” He looked up at her, smirking, trying (and failing - at least to Caitlin) to hide the color that rose in his cheeks. Oh he knew what she was doing for sure - she’d said the exact same thing to him the night before after which he’d attacked her neck and chest with dizzying kisses. (Which was exactly why she had on the high-collared sleeveless top that she did). 

“Then change that.” He simply said, still teasing her, his eyes bright. “There's a whole multiverse of Harrison Wells out there at your fingertips. You want one? Let's go get one.”

The suggestion threw the three original members of Team Flash off, though Caitlin suspected her reasons were much different than her friends.

~*~

They found another Harrison Wells to work with the team when Harry and Jesse left, though Caitlin still didn’t feel right about it. It wouldn’t be her Harry, nor would it make missing him any easier while he was gone. 

They stopped the metas, Top and Mirror Master, and got Barry out of the mirror, though none of the team knew that Caitlin was the one who actually got him out. Her powers were increasing and it scared her more than anything. In her head she was glad that Harry was leaving for now. It gave her hope that she could figure out how to control or get rid of her powers while he was gone.

Harry was still particularly grumpy at Caitlin’s apartment later during their dinner. She watched him sulk silently the whole way through, and it ate her up inside. She knew he was still feeling uneasy about the new Wells that would work on the team. She could see the vulnerabilities and insecurities on his face, and she hated it. 

Finally when she couldn’t take it anymore, she impulsively led him to her bedroom. With every touch, every kiss, every moan and sigh, she showed him just how irreplaceable he was to the team, and to her especially. 

He was gone before she awoke, though when she talked to him next he seemed much more at ease about everything.

His last few days at Star Labs were calm, though a heavy sadness settled in around everyone. Caitlin enjoyed the peace while she could, just watching the team work together. They were her family, and for a while she was able to forget about her powers altogether. 

~*~

The night before the Earth 2 Wells duo were set to leave, Harry spent the night with Caitlin again at her apartment. They had wine and dinner, and stayed up all night just talking about anything and everything and enjoying each other's presence, knowing it would be the last they’d be together for a while.

They fell asleep entangled on the couch, still in their clothes from the day before. Morning brought a blissful ease, waking in each other’s arms. They cooked and enjoyed breakfast together, laughing and kissing all throughout as if they’d had a thousand wonderful mornings like it. 

Then they both received a text from the lab, that the new Wells had accepted their offer and would be ready to arrive soon. Her eyes locked with his across the kitchenette, tears gathering in the corners and falling down her face. 

“It’s time, Snow.” He kissed her softly, leading her around to his lap and wiping away the moisture on her cheeks. “But only for a little while, and then I’ll return to you. I promise.”

“You better.” She choked out a sob, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

“Oh, I doubt you’ll even miss me with  _ him _ here.” He muttered.

She lifted her head, still sniffling. “Didn’t we already go through this, that you’re the only Harrison Wells for me? I meant it then, and I mean it now.” 

He shrugged. “Just pointing it out, that he looked a bit younger than me. Or maybe you’ll meet someone new altogether, someone more your age. Someone who’ll be able to keep up with you.” 

She frowned, shaking her head. “Harry, stop. Please? I don’t want to spend our last moments together alone until you get back fighting. Older, younger, the words don’t mean anything to me. You’re the one I want - you. Not some stranger from Earth 19, even if he has your face. Nobody. Okay?” 

“Okay.” He nodded. “Giving you an out, is all I’m saying. I just want you to be happy.”

“ _ You _ make me happy.” She kissed him, shifting on his lap. “See? Happy.  _ Very  _ happy. You’re not old, or replaceable - you’re just right for me.” He sighed into her lips, his hands on her hips.

~*~ 

The official team goodbye at Star Labs was quick, not quite as emotional as the last time they left knowing it wouldn’t be long before they returned. The new Wells arrived, introduced himself as HR. He flirted openly with Caitlin, and she could tell that Harry was having a hard time holding back his jealousy. Especially since they weren’t telling the rest of the team about their relationship yet.

“Out with the old, in with the new.” Harry muttered.

“You’ll never be old to us, Harry.” Caitlin winked at him and he grinned, both of them recalling their morning together. She stood behind everyone else and watched the father and daughter leave, holding back the tears in her eyes, trying to repeat to herself in her head that she’d see him soon enough. 

~*~ 

Afterwards, she took off while everyone talked in the cortex. She cried on the way home, rubbing her sore eyes as she entered her apartment. His smell was everywhere, overwhelming her, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

She quickly headed for the bathroom and into the shower. Her heart ached as she stepped in, the steaming water washing over her. Her eyes closed, and the tears added to the water, but as she turned to face the stream the water stopped. She opened her eyes, fear spiking in her system at the sight of the frozen icicles coming out of her shower head and the cold fog surrounding her. 

She reacted on instinct, grabbing the towel and going to the mirror. It was when she saw the strip of white hair and the blue tinge to her lips that everything stopped and she fell back to the floor. Her vision blurred, her ears rang, and a numbness settled itself deep in her core as she trembled in fear.

She  startled suddenly at the presence that appeared in front of her, pulling her knees closer to her chest as she shivered. It wasn’t until then that she saw outside the bathroom, at the bits of wood on the floor where her front door used to be. Nor had she realized the towel dropped when she fell. He stood shock still in the entryway, staring at her with his mouth open.

“Something’s wrong with me, Harry.” Her lips trembled with fear, she could see the strand of white where it curtained in front of her. 

“Cold. You and - Ki-- I knew we didn’t get Allen out of that mirror.” He cursed, and then his eyes widened. “Allen - flashpoint. Damnit! I’m gonna--” He turned to leave but Caitlin let out a small cry, a sliver of ice shooting out of her outstretched hand and implanting itself in the wall behind Harry. He stopped short just in time, avoiding the cold stream that had followed the ice. 

“No, please - please don’t leave me! Not again.” Her voice was soft, though low as it echoed. When he turned back to face her, there were tracks of frozen tears trailing down her cheeks. He grabbed the pale pink robe that hung on the hook on the wall, kneeling at her side and wrapping it around her. 

“Snow, your skin feels like ice.” He rubbed her shoulders through the robe. 

“I don’t feel it.” Her words cracked, still echoing. She looked up at him, her blue lips quivering. “I can’t - I can’t do this. I can’t become  _ her _ . Please, Harry, don’t let me become her. I won’t--”

“We’re going to figure this out, I promise.” He held her in his arms. “You and me, together. And the team. And didn’t you say your mother does a lot of research and study in cryogenics? We’ll try everything.” 

“To get rid of it?” She tensed, clenching her fingers on the fabric of her robe.

“If that’s what you want.” He nodded. “Or control it, if you want that too. Ramon learned control. Allen too. If they can do it, you can. And I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” 

Finally she felt her heart slow, and she focused on the feeling of Harry’s arms around her. Warmth radiated off him and she soaked it in. 

“There we go.” He kissed the top of her head, setting back and holding her in his lap now. “There’s my Snow. Come back to me.” Caitlin let out a deep sigh, melting into his arms. “I’ve got you, I’m right here.” 

“You . . . you were gone. I watched you leave.” She whimpered. 

“I did. But I couldn’t figure out how we got Allen out of that mirror when our idea failed. I couldn’t get the look on your face when I went through that breach out of my head. And I couldn’t stand to be away from you another minute.” His own voice cracked, rocking her back and forth. 

She hiccuped. “If you hadn't shown up when you did--” 

“I know.” He said. “I know. But none of that matters anymore. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

_ The end. _


End file.
